Return to the past
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie dreams about the toy animatronics and relives his one regret.


**Di.M.H: "Here's a short story for you guys, enjoy."**

 _Return to the past_

#

I'm name is Bonnie and this is a short story about I strange dream I had that ended up coming true somehow but I'll tell you that story some other time but first this story is about my dream. I've never had a dream like this before so bear with me.

#

I opened my eyes and found myself standing inside of a small room. I sat up from the table that I was at. I looked around and recognized that I knew this place. It had been years since I've last been here. I walked to the doorway. I peered out and saw my friends in a state that sometimes haunt us. I knew now where I was.

"This the year 1987," I said, "but how am I here? This place was shut down years ago."

I heard music playing from the large stage room. I walked and peered inside. There were the toy animatronics playing their music. I remember them to this day. I watched as they played their song. They ended their song. I looked to see Foxy walking toward the stage.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Foxy," said the toys.

"That was pretty cool, right Bon?"

I saw my old self without my face and left arm. I remembered how I hated that. I watched myself walk toward them. Chica and Freddy made their way to the stage.

"You guys are amazing," said Chica.

"You've been practicing," said Freddy.

"Nice work," said my old self.

I looked over to the toys. Toy Bonnie smiled and bounded fist with me. I remember how he looked up to me. Mangle appeared from the ceiling. Foxy walked over to her and kissed her. I smiled remembering how much Foxy loved her. Toy Freddy got down and thanked us. He was every polite but he could be a bit much sometimes. The puppet and BB entered the room. BB did his usual laugh before running off to play.

"That was quit the song," said the puppet, "I do believe that you are ready."

My eyes shifted to Toy Chica. She stood there smiling. I felt my heart flip in my chest. I had the biggest crush on her back then. I never got around to telling her that though. I still regret that to this day. Sometimes I wished that I've told her my feelings or that she was here now with me. my old self walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey Toy Chica," I said.

"Hi Bonnie," she said.

I watched as my old self rubbed the back of his neck. I always got nervous around her. I've tried several times to talk to her but something always happened. I stood there knowing what would happen next. Toy Bonnie walked toward us.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said, "You want to help me scar the night guard?"

"Sure," she said, "I'll see you around Bonnie."

"Yeah," I said, "see you around Toy Chica."

She got up and walked away with Toy Bonnie. I watched my old self looking down sadly. Foxy walked over to me.

"Hey Bon, what's wrong," he asked.

"I've been trying to tell Toy Chica my feelings but something always pulls her away. I can't tell her at this rate. Maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"Hey don't talk like that;" said Foxy, "there are other chances."

"Yeah," I said, "I wished it was that easy as it was for you and Mangle."

"Bon, you helped me with Mangle so now, it's my turn to help you with Toy Chica."

"How? I can't get her alone for five whole seconds. I might as well forget it."

"Hey don't talk like that man. Come on let's go find her."

Before we could it was six a.m. and that meant time for us to return to the parts and service room. I watched them all walk away. I walked toward the stage and stopped in front of Toy Chica. I stared at her and reached out for her. I pulled my hand back. There was no way she would ever love me back. I knew that even now.

#

Bonnie fell off the stage with a scream. Freddy and Chica looked at him. Bonnie sat up rubbing his head. Foxy popped his head out of pirate cove.

"Bonnie," said Chica, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Bonnie.

"Did you hurt yourself," Freddy asked.

"No Freddy, I'm fine," said Bonnie.

"What the hell happened Bon," Foxy asked.

"I just had a dream."

"About what," Chica asked.

"About the toys," Bonnie replied.

They all looked sadly. They all remembered the toys. They were there when the bit happened and the toys were removed from the pizzeria. Bonnie sighed sadly. He never had a chance with the girl he loved. They heard Gold messing around in the parts and service room. Freddy walked over and knocked on the door. Gold opened the door and looked at him. Freddy stared at them curiously.

"Gold, what are you doing in there," he asked.

"It's a surprise," said Gold closing the door.

Freddy scratched his head and made his way back to the others.

"What was that all about," Chica asked.

"I have no clue," said Freddy.

"So what now," Foxy asked.

"Don't ask me," said Freddy.

"What could he be doing in there," Chica asked.

"I don't know Chica," said Bonnie, "I guess we'll find out when he's finished."

"I hope it's not too long," said Foxy.

"Who knows Foxy," said Freddy, "Who knows."

#

They sat there waiting for Gold to finish what he was doing. They heard the door open and looked up. Gold stood there looking at them.

"Gold what's up," Bonnie asked, "what were you doing in there?"

"Yeah, what's up," Foxy asked.

"What were you doing in there," Chic asked.

"Yeah, Gold please tell us," said Freddy.

Gold turned his head to the room. He held up his hand and called to something inside.

"Come out," Gold called.

He stepped aside. The others stood there looking to see what was going on. They were shocked as something came out of the room.

"IT'S YOU GUYS!"

#

The end


End file.
